Discrepancias
by Saknicte
Summary: Una misión especial fuera de Fiore junto a Laxus y Freed les abre las puertas a un nuevo mundo de descubrimientos personales y una que otra dolorosa verdad. Gajeel y Levy deberán balancear su trabajo en equipo y sus sentimientos mientras se encargan de acabar con un ladrón muy peculiar.
1. Minstrel

**N/A:** Buenas, por fin me he decidido a contribuir con algo de mi creación para esta bonita pareja. Me he decidido por una trama con misterio y romance. Tendrá pocos OC's que solamente servirán para el avance propio de la historia y _torturar_ a Gajeel ;)

**Capitulo 1: Minstrel**

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Levy se dirigía a la oficina del Maestro Makarov, Mirajane le hizo saber que era urgente y que se presentase en cuanto terminara su desayuno. Y siendo así, la pequeña maga de Escritura Sólida se levantó de su mesa, dejó el libro que leía junto a Jet y Droy -que seguían comiendo y se despedían de ella con la boca llena- y fue directo a su cita con el Maestro. Una vez frente a la puerta, levantó una manita pálida y tocó suavemente para informarle de su presencia.

"Adelante." Dijo una voz cansada y carrasposa. Levy asintió como si el viejecillo pudiera verle a través de la pared y entró a la oficina silenciosamente. El miembro más poderoso y antiguo de Fairy Tail se encontraba sentado sobre su escritorio, sujetando una tacita de café entre sus manos y una expresión inusualmente seria en su rostro. "Toma asiento, querida." Le dijo, tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Sin decir palabra, Levy se puso cómoda en el sillón de cuero frente al Maestro, quería preguntarle porque se mostraba tan solemne cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió nuevamente revelando una figura alta y de cabello largo azabache. Sus ojos rojos la dejaron sin aliento por un segundo, era él.

"Maestro, vine a lo de siempre de cada mes..." Anunció Gajeel con un dejo de pesimismo y una cara de pocos amigos que ya era normal en él. Makarov le miró un poco confundido y luego pareció entender por fin del asunto privado que se tenían en manos y negó con la cabeza.

"Ahora mismo estoy a punto de explicarle a Levy-chan sobre su próxima misión." Contestó el viejo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para señalar a la maga sentada en el sillón de cuero. Sus ojos siguieron el gesto y Gajeel pareció percatarse de su presencia por primera vez. Por la cara de sorpresa que puso, Levy diría que era la última persona que esperaba encontrarse en la oficina de Makarov a estas horas.

"Buenos días, Gajeel." Saludó ella, orgullosa de ser la única con modales en la relación. Él se limitó a responder con un pequeño gruñido hacia su dirección y que Levy percibió como un _"Buenos días a ti también, enana."_

"Siéntate, Gajeel. Te atenderé después de que termine de hablar con Levy-chan." Gajeel miró a la maga de soslayo y después de dudar un segundo, se sentó junto a ella. Levy se preguntó si la cosa no era tan seria como se había imaginado siendo que el Maestro no parecía tener problema alguno de tenerlo ahí y dejarlo escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

El maestro carraspeó y la atención de los dos jóvenes se concentró en el viejecillo "Bien,-" La puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza y los tres giraron la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba "Oh carajo, ¿y ahora quién... ?" Se detuvo a tiempo que Laxus entraba a la habitación y saludaba a los ocupantes con un seco "Hola", Freed le seguía unos pocos pasos atrás.

"Laxus, Freed." Makarov se recuperó del breve disgusto y nuevamente señaló a los nuevos invitados a tomar asiento. El sillón dejó de ser cómodo en cuanto Laxus se situó en medio dejando apachurrados al matadragones de Hierro y la peliazul. Freed se mostraba un poco decepcionado de no tener un asiento junto a su ídolo pero se conformó rápidamente con la silla que yacía junto al grupo.

Levy aprovechó el momento para darse cuenta de la situación tan peculiar en que se encontraba. Había pensado que ver a Gajeel temprano en la mañana era buena suerte (ya había dejado de lado los sonrojos idiotas y había aceptado hace tiempo que le gustaba mucho el muchacho) pero al ver a la mitad del Raijinshuu y al mismo Laxus al parecer nada sorprendidos de verla allí, no pudo evitar preguntarse si la misión era en conjunto con ellos. Al tiempo que su imaginación se hacía una idea de lo que sería, Makarov carraspeó por tercera vez esa mañana y la atención se postró nuevamente en el pequeño pero imponente anciano.

"Laxus, Levy, Freed..." Gajeel tosió "Oh, y Gajeel.." Soltó el Maestro a regañadientes "Les he reunido para hablarles de una misión _muy_ especial. El cliente ha solicitado explícitamente a Levy McGarden, conocedora de lenguas muertas y antiguas; y Freed Justine, el experto en runas. El trabajo necesita de su ayuda en concreto pero el cliente es algo exigente y ha especificado la presencia de Laxus como guardia especial para ambos durante el trabajo."

Laxus asintió y compartió una sonrisa con Freed, que ya se veía emocionado con el prospecto de tener tiempo de calidad junto al rubio sin la presencia del resto del Raijinshuu. Levy por su parte, tenía dudas sobre la curiosa petición y la duración de la misión en concreto.

"Me apunto." La voz de Gajeel resonó en la habitación y tanto ella como sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo se mostraban confundidos, quizá Laxus algo más que curioso. El mago de hierro estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba al Maestro con determinación. De está no le decían que no. Makarov parecía confundido de igual manera que el resto y antes de responderle, Gajeel continuó "Laxus puede encargarse de Freed y yo me enfocaré de proteger a Levy. Será más eficiente." Dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Y sí, Levy coincidía que era la estrategia más eficiente y segura aunque le molestase darse cuenta que su decisión era algo más que parcial hacia él por el sonido de su nombre en sus labios y el hecho de que se haya ofrecido así nada más.

"¿Crees que no soy capaz de mantener a salvo a dos personas?" Laxus inquirió un tanto molesto por la imprudencia de Gajeel ¿Qué se creía para dudar de su capacidad? No era un mago de clase-S por nada y un trabajo de guardaespaldas sería pan comido para alguien de su talaña.

El moreno lo miró con una sonrisa burlona "Calma, Rayitos. No estoy insultando a nadie, solo estoy preocupado por la enana." Revolvió el cabello de la chica para afirmar lo que había dicho y Laxus se calmó visiblemente. No era secreto que Gajeel y Levy eran algo más que amigos pero francamente era ignorante de cuán cercanos eran. La declaración de su colega matadragones le daba una idea, claro.

La mirada de Laxus cayó sobre ella y la vio sonrojar, no era propio de Gajeel mostrarse tan abierto y el rubio sonrió un poco por primera vez en la mañana. "De acuerdo." Dijo "¿Qué dices, viejo? ¿Crees que el cliente sería tan amable de aceptar un extra?" Señaló a Gajeel con la cabeza.

Makarov, que había contemplado el intercambio silenciosamente junto a Freed, parpadeó y miró a Gajeel detenidamente. El joven parecía no menos incómodo que cuando entró pero sus ojos radiaban osadía, seguramente esperando que su decisión fuera positiva pero ni él sabía si el cliente sería tan comprensivo. Aunque pensando en el lugar a donde se dirigían, concluyó que lo mejor era enviar a alguien con la misma capacidad que Laxus y tener seguros a sus dos miembros más inteligentes.

"Esta bien, puedes ir con ellos, Gajeel." El matadragones se alegró visiblemente, cosa que solamente Levy pudo notar, cabe resaltar. No era que su rostro revelara algo más que su ceño fruncido y una sonrisa quebrada de la que era característico. "Tengo que admitir que tu integración al equipo me ha calmado un poco los nervios."

El comentario del Maestro les extrañó a todos, no era común verlo tan preocupado. Generalmente confiaba plenamente en que los enviados a trabajos especiales cumplieran su misión como es debido y dudaban que lo que le aquejaba era el simple hecho de que no les creía capaces. Laxus, con la confianza entre abuelo y nieto, le preguntó lo que otros no se atrevían a decir "Viejo, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? ¿Piensas que no estamos a la par de la petición?"

Makarov levantó la vista sin rastros de la ansiedad de hace unos instantes, obviamente tratando de calmarles y cuando eso no funcionó, sonrió ampliamente y río un poco, llenando la habitación del sonido grave de su voz mientras que la confusión de los jóvenes sólo se incrementaba. Una vez calmado, su voz serena le respondió "Nada de eso, Laxus. Es sólo la tonta paranoia de un padre." Sintiendo sus dudas incrementarse, Makarov bajó de su escritorio y paseó en el espacio entre el mueble y los sillones, brazos cruzados por detrás. "¿Están familiarizados con el país de Minstrel?"

Levy ahogó un gritito y todos se voltearon a ella. "¡Está al sureste de Fiore y es uno de los países más prósperos y es conocido como la cuna de la magia que utilizo!" Ahora si que estaba emocionada, no por nada le habían solicitado. La peliazul se desvivía al pensar en todos esos libros que podría leer sobre el origen de su magia y las técnicas que aprendería de seguro. Su emoción era contagiosa y aunque el prospecto de dejar el país no le apetecía a ninguno de los varones, se sentían un poco embriagados por la idea de pisar tierras nuevas.

"Maestro, ¿quiere decir que nuestra misión es en Minstrel?" Makarov asintió y la pequeña maga sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de percatarse de un detalle curioso pero crucial, y su radiante sonrisa vaciló un poco al preguntar. "P-pero... Si nuestro destino es Minstrel, ¿por qué han solicitado magos de Fairy Tail cuando su país debe de tener los mejores usuarios de runas y escritura sólida? No estoy dudando de nuestra fuerza-" Añadió con una mirada a Freed "Pero no puedo evitar preguntármelo, y puede que ni siquiera estemos familiarizados con el tipo de runas que utilicen..." La chica claramente se desanimaba a cada palabra pero la sonrisa de Makarov no flaqueó.

"Entiendo tus preocupaciones, Levy-chan-" Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus bigotes. "Pero el tipo que los ha solicitado era un antiguo residente de Magnolia y su problema curiosamente presenta magia originaria de Fiore que solamente magos como ustedes conocen." Se oyó un sonidito de sorpresa entre los presentes y las dudas tanto como de Freed y Levy se disiparon. "La misión en sí, no es tan complicada y si me permiten, puedo explicarles de una buena vez."

* * *

Era medio día cuando Levy salía de la oficina de Makarov, algo tensa por la posición incómoda junto a Laxus y Gajeel pero emocionada con el prospecto de viajar a Minstrel. La misión se tornaba interesante y ahora le calmaba el saber que la magia con la que tratarían no era nada ajena pero propia de Fiore.

Gajeel seguía acompañándola y hacía comentarios distraídamente mientras comía el hierro que le había conjurado. Habían pasado la primera hora planeando su viaje, cosas que ver y lugares que visitar una vez terminado el trabajo y a su vez resaltando detalles sobre este que les habían parecido algo peculiares.

El sitio en donde se quedarían sería el hogar del cliente, una enorme mansión de 27 habitaciones y algo alejada del bullicio de la gente de pueblo. Eso les ponía algo nerviosos pero lo dejaron pasar. Su cliente era un notable coleccionista de muñecas y cada noche un hábil mago de runas se escabullía dentro y robaba una de las muñecas que decoraban cada habitación. Al salir con el botín, el cuarto victimado era sujeto a un conjuro de runas y lo dejaba completamente cerrado. Ningún mago de escritura sólida o especialista en runas del país de Minstrel le había servido y por fin había caído en cuenta que la magia utilizada era proveniente de Fiore. El supuesto cliente había sido un antiguo miembro del gremio y conocía muy bien su reputación, confiaba plenamente en los magos de Fairy Tail. Makarov no recordaba el rostro ni el nombre del cliente pero los detalles fueron confirmados por Mirajane, que había sacado los registros de la vieja biblioteca.

Así, el trabajo de Levy y Freed consistía en liberar las habitaciones de sus runas y reglas, y recuperar los objetos perdidos. Los músculos de la misión, que en su caso, serían Gajeel y Laxus, se encargarían de atrapar al singular ladrón por la fuerza. Desde el punto de vista de la maga de escritura sólida, todo se mostraba claro y fácil de lograr pero se recordó lo tonto que es subestimar a un enemigo y sobrevaluar tus propias habilidades...

"Estás rompiéndote el cerebro antes de ver el problema, ¿verdad, enana?" La voz profunda de Gajeel logró sacarla de sus pensamientos y le miró sorprendida. Era gracioso como este hombre podía leerle tan fácilmente pero frustrante al mismo tiempo que pensaba en que tan denso era para otras cosas.

"No puedo evitarlo, Gajeel." Se encogió de hombros y dirigió la mirada hacía el resto del gremio desde su asiento en la barra. Gajeel seguía masticando unos cuantos tornillos cuando su mirada se posó en Lily. "¿No deberías hablar con Lily sobre el viaje de mañana?"

"No hace falta, él no vendrá con nosotros." Respondió, dejando a Levy boquiabierta. ¿Gajeel Redfox dejando su gato favorito en una misión? _¿Quién es este tipo?_

"Oi, no me mires así." Dijo, como si pudiera oír los pensamientos de la mujer a su lado. "Lily ya tenía planes de visitar la villa de los Exceed y prácticamente le rogué al maestro para ir con ustedes." Levy se sonrojó un poco al recordar sus palabras de esa mañana.

"Mmm..." Ciertamente le emocionaba la idea, se sentía un poco mal por mostrarse contenta a la ausencia de Lily pero quería convencerse que se merecía un tiempo a "solas" con él.

Y así, en la barra y con un alboroto al estilo Fairy Tail por detrás, el tiempo voló y un atardecer pintó el cielo de un oscuro color rojizo.

Se habían pasado las horas platicando y Lily también se les había unido en algún momento, deseándoles un buen viaje y tirando comentarios por debajo que dejaron a Gajeel embarazosamente nervioso. Levy sólo reía y le daba palmaditas en el brazo. Una mirada furtiva al reloj de pared le mostraba lo tarde que era y si no se daba prisa no tendría tiempo de prepararse para mañana. Se despidió de Gajeel y Lily que se mostraban un tanto sorprendidos por su repentina partida.

"Tú también deberías prepararte de una vez, Gajeel." Le reprimió mientras sus delicadas manos se posaban en sus caderas, y por un breve momento el mago de hierro pensó que se veía sexy "Recuerda que no vamos a otra ciudad pero a otro país, no seas necio y ve." Gajeel le devolvía la mirada con ojos entre-cerrados, claramente aburrido con su reprimenda maternal. "Puedo encargarme de eso muy bien, enana. No necesito de horas como tú." Levy solo giró los ojos a su insensatez y se fue mientras les decía adiós con la mano.

Los ojos marrones del matadragones siguieron la pequeña pero femenina figura hasta que se desvaneció por la puerta principal, no pudo evitar que su mente divagara en lo más que bien que se veía cuando caminaba y movía sus caderitas así. Iba a ser complicado contenerse de sacar su lado afectuoso teniendo en cuenta que Laxus y Freed estarían presentes todo el tiempo y no le agradaba la idea de estar escondiéndose. Lily le había hecho unos comentarios estúpidos sobre tiempo a solas con ella y que si esta vez tendría el valor de decir las cosas como son y sacar su relación del limbo en que se encontraban. Hacía tiempo que tenían _algo_ (aunque ni ellos mismos sabían "qué" exactamente) y salían juntos en algo que ninguno de los dos llamaría citas pero donde habían tenido uno que otro beso o caricia. No era de ocultar que le encantaba la enana pero algo más en su interior le impedía darle una confirmación de sus sentimientos.

No había tenido el mejor de los primeros encuentros con la mujer, le había hecho pasar una experiencia traumática y era de esperarse que ni siquiera le dirigiese la palabra aún siendo parte del gremio y todo. Su amistad y cercanía de ahora seguía siendo un enigma para Gajeel pero era algo que le mantenía feliz y quería conservarlo. Si se atreve a decirlo.

Aunque, francamente, el hombre no podía esperar algo más de ella. No debía, era su _karma_. Querer algo más de Levy, de la mujer que le perdonó y le brindo una amistad tan sincera, sería una blasfemia. Pero ella con toda su pureza era un imán natural para él y por más que quisiera dibujar una línea entre ellos, era fácilmente desvanecida con una de sus sonrisas. Él sabía que su pasado había sido perdonado pero esperar que su amor diera frutos era algo que no se podía permitir. No se merecía una felicidad con la persona a la que debía una segunda oportunidad, vamos que si Makarov lo invitó pero la aceptación de Levy fue lo que lo mantuvo ahí.

Gajeel no se consideraba sentimental pero con ella estaba dispuesto a divagar en su corazón y darle una respuesta clara en algún momento. Ella era, después de todo, lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida después de Metallicana y lo último que quería era lastimarla de nuevo. Así que por esta vez quisiera creer que el viaje largo que tenían por delante le ayudaría a ver lo que se negaba a aceptar y simplemente ser feliz a su lado.

Un rato después de contemplar su complicada vida amorosa (avergonzado nada más de mencionarlo o pensarlo), Gajeel y Lily se retiraron del gremio y fueron camino a casa donde el matadragones se mantuvo distraído preparándose para su primera misión con Levy... Oh, y Laxus.

"Y Freed" Dijo casi al unísono con Lily. "Mierda, las cosas que hago por esa enana."

* * *

**N/A:** Les prometo avanzar la historia lo más que se pueda pero necesito insertar todos esos pensamientos de los personajes para lo que se viene después. Creo que la combinación de Freed y Laxus con Gajeel y Levy es un tanto inusual pero tengo pensado muchas interacciones divertidas entre ellos y fue la principal razón por lo que todo esta historia cobró vida. _Review_ ó _Follow_ si les gustó x)


	2. Impulsos

**N/A: **Gracias por sus reviews y follows, es una motivación el saber que otros estén curiosos de saber que pasará después x) Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo.

**Capitulo 2: Impulsos**

El cielo gris de Magnolia no era precisamente lo que Gajeel esperaba para despedirse de Fiore ni tampoco era llegar empapado al Puerto de Hargeon. Había salido temprano y los cielos lo recibieron con fuertes gotas de lluvia; Lily ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de sacar una patita fuera de casa cuando un fuerte crujido resplandeció el lugar y su miedo irracional a los relámpagos lo hizo correr de vuelta a la casa-¡Ah! Pero no sin antes ser lo suficientemente cortés como para decirle un rápido _"¡Adiós y no hagas __estupideces__!" _

Su gato era el mejor, sí.

"¿Dónde está Levy? Ya debería estar aquí." Preguntó Freed, siendo el más sensato de los tres y expresando lo que se venía preguntando Gajeel desde hace un rato. Laxus se veía igual de desconcertado a pesar de su rostro pasivo, no era cosa de Levy el ser impuntual y por la manera en que se había emocionado ayer se imaginó que sería la primera en pisar el Puerto esta mañana no la última en llegar.

Gajeel miró hacía ambos lados, esperando verla rodeando una de las esquinas y disculpándose por la tardanza. Se estaba arrepintiendo rápidamente el no haber pasado por Fairy Hills y mostrar su lado considerado pidiéndole que fueran juntos al Puerto. Levy no era débil y no dudaba que podría encargarse de cualquier malandro que tuviera el valor de enfrentarse a un mago de Fairy Tail pero la paranoia empezaba a asomarse por su cabeza y escenarios imaginarios en los que ella se retorcía de dolor y le pedía ayuda no tardaron en llenarlo de duda.

"Voy a buscarla, no tardaré nada..."

"Espera" Dijo Laxus, un brazo estirado frente a Gajeel impidiéndole el paso. Estaba a punto de pegarle cuando su nariz captó el suave aroma de pergamino y durazno.

"¡No se vayan sin mí por favor, ya estoy aquí!" Levy McGarden por fin hacía acto de presencia y el hombre impaciente se calmó casi de inmediato al verla ahí, empapada igual que ellos y agitada por la prisa con que se vino. Traía consigo más libros que de costumbre a juzgar por el tamaño de su mochila y vestía de lo más ligero, sólo llevaba una blusita color naranja, sin tirantes; su característica banda de pelo ahora negra y unos shorts blancos muy cortos que no se le veían nada mal.

"Ayer me dormí muy tarde leyendo sobre Minstrel y... ¡Achís!" Estornudó con fuerza. Su pequeña figura temblaba de frío, había dejado de llover pero ella seguía empapada. Gajeel le revolvió el cabello con una de sus grandes manos y le sonrió ampliamente. "Enana, no vayas a enfermarte justo antes de las cosas buenas."

La réplica de la peliazul se ahogó en su boca al sentir la suave pero pesada tela del abrigo de Laxus. Tanto Gajeel como ella voltearon a verlo confundidos, bueno, Gajeel un tanto furioso. El rubio había dejado caer su abrigo favorito en los hombros de Levy, calentándola al instante. Un tímido gracias se escapó de sus labios y Laxus se encogió de hombros.

"Gajeel tiene razón, sería muy malo tenerte enferma durante el trabajo." Comentó el rubio, con un gesto de indiferencia pero con un tono cálido en su voz. Levy sonrió, le recordaba un poco al hombre a su lado que por cierto se veía algo descontento y fulminaba a Laxus con la mirada. No quería hacerse ideas equivocadas pero si no lo conociera mejor diría que estaba celoso.

"El barco saldrá en 5 minutos, deberíamos darnos prisa si queremos llegar cuanto antes posible." Freed que había estado silencioso, abrió la boca por segunda vez esa mañana. Gajeel seguía mirando con mala cara a Laxus _¿Qué se traía con la enana? ¿Y por qué no pensó __**él**__ primero en darle su chaqueta?_

Sin más palabras que decir, el grupo se encaminó hacia el paso donde subirían a su barco que pronto los llevaría hasta el otro lado del mundo (no realmente pero así se sentía) y donde les esperaba el cliente impacientemente. Makarov le había comunicado que su grupo de magos llegaría al tercer día así que no habría tiempo ni de explorar un poco. Irían directo a la mansión a trabajar, o eso suponían.

* * *

El transporte tenía a los matadragones sufriendo cada minuto de su existencia, Freed se dedicaba a darle palmadas a Laxus, las cuales no servían más que hacer sus arcadas aún más fuertes. El rubio terminó vomitando por la borda y se retiró a sus aposentos, dejando a Freed desanimado y mirando el paisaje con ojos vacantes.

Levy, por su parte, hacía lo posible por calmar a su compañero dentro de su habitación y que ahora se encontraba recostado sobre su regazo. Su largo cabello azabache se esparcía sobre sus torneadas piernas, temblaba un poco y podía notar el esfuerzo tremendo que hacía para no quejarse más de lo que se podía permitir.

"Se me había olvidado el maldito viaje en barco..." Dijo débilmente mientras Levy pasaba sus manos entre su cabellera, un gesto que lo calmaba y de lo que estaba agradecido en ese momento. "Y serán sólo tres días de agonía si el barco va de prisa." Añadió ella en tono de chiste. No había nada gracioso en las horribles náuseas que sentía pero se lo pasaba. Él la molestaba todo el tiempo con sobrenombres y bromas sobre su estatura, estaban a mano. Y bueno, era Levy.

Gajeel giró su cuerpo de tal manera que pudiera verla a la cara sin tener que torcerse el cuello. Los ojos chocolate de ella le examinaban con ternura acompañados de un tono rosado en sus mejillas. Ambos se miraron y el deseo de besarle lo invadió por unos segundos antes de ser pisoteado por la rabia que la imagen de _ese_ detalle en sus hombros le provocaba. El abrigo de ese idiota seguía acogiéndola y el nidillo de celos que había sentido hace poco volvió a encenderse.

"¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quitar esa cosa?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Gajeel tiró la manga de la ofensiva vestimenta.

"Oh. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que todavía lo traía encima." Rió apenada y Gajeel sintió una pequeña ráfaga de pena por haber reaccionado así. No le había hecho una escena pero todo lo que había pasado por su mente y esas miradas infantiles hacia el rubio...

Levy se levantó de su asiento, dejando caer la cabeza de Gajeel con delicadeza sobre una almohada y se quitó el abrigo que parecía propiedad de un gigante cuando lo lucía su pequeño cuerpo. El moreno hizo una nota mental de verla un día en una de sus camisas y así borrar permanentemente la imagen de ella en el abrigo de ese otro.

"Se lo regresaré mañana que lo veamos en el desayuno." Dijo, doblando hábilmente el material como si no fuera tres veces más grande que ella. "No creo que le agrade que vaya ahora y lo vea tan vulnerable ¿Tú qué crees?"

"Yo creo que deberías quedarte conmigo y pensar en él después." El mareo lo hacía decir estupideces, pensó. Se disculpó con Lily mentalmente, aunque estaba seguro que esta era una de las cosas que el gato hubiera aprobado de él.

El silencio tras su torpe y algo cursi comentario lo llenó de un pequeño pánico pero Gajeel disimulaba muy bien. Aún recostado, se atrevió a sentarse un poco, apoyándose sobre sus codos para checar la reacción de la mujer. La imagen que vio le sorprendió e hizo que su boca se sintiera tan seca como si nunca hubiera probado gota de agua. Levy no se había movido más que para dejar el abrigo sobre la cómoda a un lado de la cama pero estaba de frente a él, portando un sonrojo que le hacía competencia al cabello escarlata de Erza y que se extendía hasta sus hombros desnudos.

"¿Q-quieres d-decir que me quedé aquí?" Tartamudeó un poco pero por la forma en que lo miraba, la respuesta aparentemente era muy importante para ella, desafortunadamente Gajeel no tenía idea a que se refería. ¿Qué no le acababa de decir que se quedara aquí?

Y mostrando su total elocuencia, se atrevió a preguntar "¿Qué quieres decir?"

La chica podría haberse golpeado la frente con la palma de la mano en ese preciso momento pero no iba a rendirse todavía. Sabía que el hombre no era de lo más brillante con este tipo de cosas y dudaba que sólo estaba dándole vueltas al asunto así que, sacando su lado extrovertido, le contestó "Quiero decir... ¿Quedarme a dormir contigo...?" No pudo evitar añadir eso último como pregunta, tenía que salvar un poco de dignidad.

"Aah..."

Gajeel por fin había entendido el críptico mensaje y no pudo mantener el contacto visual. Miraba a cualquier parte que no fuera su rostro, cosa que empezaba a ponerle un poco más que nerviosa ¿Había pasado sus límites? Nunca sabía cuando había que parar con él.

Por su parte, el matadragones tenía la mente hecha un desastre. Trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos y dejar de lado todas esas fantasías eróticas que invadieron su mente al momento que Levy dijo _"dormir contigo"_. La peliazul seguía esperando su respuesta pero lo había dejado sin habla ni tampoco sabía que decir, rogaba que su expresión no mostrara algo totalmente contrario a lo que sentía pero justo antes de poder contestarle, unos leves golpes a la puerta rompieron la atmósfera incómoda en el aire.

Gajeel no sabía si estar agradecido o molesto con la interrupción.

"La cena está lista, bajen a comer." La voz de Freed se oyó detrás de la puerta, y ambas personas dentro se quedaron congelados. Al mago de runas no pareció importarle quedarse a oír su respuesta y en seguida se escuchó el sonido de sus botas alejándose de ahí.

"Creo que... Deberíamos ir." Terminó de decir Levy, dándose el valor de hablar primero y nuevamente Gajeel se sintió estúpido.

"...Uh... Sí.."

* * *

La comida en el barco fue lo bastante apetitosa para mantenerlos en silencio durante el rato que pasaron juntos, y sin contar la breve conversación sobre la misión, no se presentaron los comentarios incómodos que Gajeel y Levy temían oír. La velada terminó siendo poco memorable a pesar de las miradas incómodas que Laxus les dirigía a los dos y aún así, ambos agradecían la naturaleza del rubio al no ser entrometido como medio gremio en casa y guardarse las preguntas para él mismo. Y bueno, posiblemente para Freed.

Levy terminó primero y pasó a retirarse temprano de la mesa, dejando a los hombres solos. Gajeel no tardó en inventarse una excusa y retirarse de igual manera, con toda intención de ir tras ella. Por suerte no se había adelantado mucho y la encontró justo frente a su habitación, con una mano suspendida sobre el picaporte.

"Levy."

El sonido de su nombre denotaba la seriedad con la que Gajeel decidió tomar el asunto pero ella no quería tomar las cosas de esa manera. Se había convencido que su inocente comentario en el cuarto había sido sólo eso, y que ella misma se ató la soga al cuello una vez que lo interpretó de otra manera. No había forma de que Gajeel le sugeriera eso, mucho menos en una situación como ésta donde no tenían mucha libertad para ser discretos. ¿Y qué más podía hacer? No es como si realmente fueran novios.

"Gajeel..." Susurró débilmente, girándose para verlo a la cara y notar su cercanía. En algún momento mientras pensaba todas esas cosas, había dado unos cuantos pasos para acortar la distancia entre ellos, de tal manera que tan sólo unos centímetros los separaban ahora. Una de sus manos acariciaba su hombro, sus dedos callosos rozaban su piel y Levy sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al contacto.

Gajeel contemplaba como hacerle saber que estaba más que de acuerdo en aceptarla en su cama, por muy crudo que se oyera. Por supuesto con palabras más decentes y románticas, de lo más que pudiera escupir porque vamos, es el matadragones de Hierro y no estaba para nada acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

"Escucha, Levy... Yo no creía que tú..." Esto no tenía que costarle tanto trabajo, pero lo hacía._ "Por favor que no piense que la estoy rechazando y sepa que sólo soy un idiota." _Pensó. "No, olvídalo... Empecé mal..." Intentó de nuevo pero el daño estaba hecho, sólo bastaba con ver el rostro de su mujercita desplomándose con decepción.

Ah, ¿qué debía decir sin parecer que sólo estaba aceptando ahora para hacerla sentir bien? Por esto mismo no dejaba a su gato en casa, Lily prevenía todas estas situaciones tan complicadas antes de que se formaran.

"No te preocupes, Gajeel" Dijo ella, rompiendo el contacto con sus ojos y quitando su mano sobre su hombro. "Es culpa mía por haber malinterpretado la situación."

"No lo hiciste." Se apresuró a decir. "Sólo estaba nervioso..." Añadió con un poco de vergüenza. "La verdad es que no me importaría que te quedaras." Parecía que el vino de la cena empezaba a darle valor, si no, no se explicaba como había logrado decir eso sin parecerse a un tomate o peor, tartamudear.

El chico podía combatir y arriesgar su vida por su gremio y honor pero hablar de lo que en verdad sentía era toda una proeza. Gracias al cielo era algo que Levy sabía muy bien y por lo mismo no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se hacia camino en su rostro. Los esfuerzos de Gajeel no pasaban desapercibidos por ella pero no iba a forzarle a nada por ahora. Había que dar pasitos de bebé con él, no quería parecerse a Juvia y espantar a su enamorado con cada sugerencia íntima que le hacía.

"Jiji, no te pongas tan nervioso. Ya será en otra ocasión." Le respondió con un tono que quisiera creer apaciguador y le sonrió nuevamente. Sabía que el moreno quería decir algo más pero no estaba segura de querer oírlo o no así que en su último esfuerzo, se paró de puntitas y besó la comisura de sus labios para darle fin al asunto. Sintió su cuerpo relajarse al momento, cosa de la que podía presumir.

Gajeel trató de incorporarse después de su beso y torpemente la abrazó, murmurando una disculpa y tratando de ahogar sus nervios con comentarios como el de no poner contenerse con ella en cama y cosas similares. Sin más, la peliazul se despidió con un suave _"Hasta mañana"_, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, todo el tiempo que se dispuso para abrir y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Con un pequeño "Gihi" y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el matadragones dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta de su propio cuarto y desplomarse en la misma cama que habían compartido momentos antes. Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho y aún más cuando recordó la textura suave de sus labios contra su piel. No había otra mujer que lo hiciera sentir tan nervioso y estúpidamente enamorado como ella, ni tenía idea exactamente de cuando cambio todo pero no tenía queja alguna. Por razones que desconocía (y agradecía) era algo mutuo, aunque él seguía teniendo dificultades para decir honestamente lo que sentía, su relación era _íntima_ y tenía el lujo de presumir de ser el hombre más cercano a la mujer.

"Me he vuelto tan cursi..." Murmuró el moreno contra la almohada. Había ignorado lo cansado y atareado que lo tenía el viaje en barco gracias a la presencia de la chica pero ahora estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por el sueño y retomar fuerzas para otro día.

* * *

Una hora después de su despedida en la puerta y Levy seguía tocando distraídamente sus labios repitiendo la escena en su cabeza. Desde de su pequeño atrevimiento al besarle y la cara de éste cuando lo hizo hasta la manera en que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, a su pequeña sonrisa, su grave voz al oído diciéndole todas esas cosas para hacerla sentir mejor... Su cálido abrazo... Ah, realmente amaba todo de ese hombre pero era tan difícil a veces.

"Al menos sé que yo también le gusto." Comentó para sí con optimismo.

Dando por terminado sus pensamientos empalagosos, la peliazul miró su habitación con desgano. La imagen de Gajeel abrazándola bajo las sábanas se apareció de repente y por un momento sintió el impulso de volverse a su cuarto y decirle que había cambiado de opinión.

"_Nah, todavía no." _

Sacudió la cabeza y se metió bajo las sábanas estampadas de flores, sin pararse a cambiarse la ropa por algo más cómodo para dormir. Estaba cansada pero llena de emoción por lo acontecido que ni un buen libro podría ayudarle a conciliar el sueño así que se quedó mirando al techo por unos minutos. Era un buen momento para contemplar su relación con el matadragones.

Si Gajeel no estaba listo para una relación formal con ella, lo entendería. Pero era preocupante el pensar cuánto más tendría que esperar y si alguna vez estaría lo bastante cómodo con ella para demostrar su cariño en público y decirle a todos que era su novio. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, todo esta cercanía había sido un duro trabajo que no iba a echar a perder. Si bien sabía que él compartía sus sentimientos, ignoraba cuán profundos eran pero se imaginaba que era algo especial. El hombre no era tan cortés como para aguantar que otra persona lo tocara de esa manera si tan solo le gustaba un poco. Y con ello, ya se había pasado la duda de que era únicamente paciente con ella por lo de Phantom Lord.

"Me estoy complicando yo solita." Ya será mañana, otro día, y otra ocasión para medir las afecciones de Gajeel, pensó. Ahora los párpados se le cerraban de sueño, era hora de dormir.

_**Toc-Toc**_

_¡¿Gajeel?!_

El corazón de Levy parecía salirse de su pecho, le irritaba un poco pero debía admitir que le emocionaba el prospecto de tenerlo a media noche y se levantó de la cama hecha un rayo para abrirle la puerta. Pero tal fue su decepción al no encontrarse con el hombre alto y de cabello azabache que esperaba sino con un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos grises.

"Oh Laxus... " Dijo ella, sintiéndose un poco ridícula por haberse emocionado así. "¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"Siento no ser el dragón que esperabas." La cara de Levy se encendió de un color rojo intenso pero el rubio no hizo caso. "Pero quisiera el abrigo de vuelta..."

"A-aah..."

"¿No me digas que el idiota de tu novio le vomitó encima?"

"N-no es mi... Ugh, para nada. Tu abrigo está bien."

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

"Lo dejé en el cuarto de Gajeel."

"Oh..."

Laxus seguía parado allí, y la situación se hacía más incómoda. ¿Por qué querría su abrigo a estas horas? No es como si quisiera quedárselo y no iba a robárselo tampoco.

"No pensé nada malo." Comentó el hombre y por un momento Levy entró en pánico al pensar que había dicho todo eso en voz alta. "Es sólo que no quiero causarles problemas."

"¿Eh?"

"Uh..." Esta vez era Laxus el que se veía incómodo por primera vez esa noche. "Le prometí a Mira que les echaría un ojo pero creo que el prestarte mi abrigo causó un malentendido entre ustedes."

"Ah..." Ahora ya todo encajaba ¿Era por eso que les miraba tan extraño durante la cena? ¿Y qué pasaba con su vocabulario esta noche? Era experta en lenguas y se la pasaba articulando en monosílabos. Aquí tenía a Laxus Dreyar mostrando su lado más amigable y aparentemente preocupado por haberles causado un disgusto y ella respondiendo con un sólo _Ah_.

"No hubo ningún malentendido" _No del todo_, pensó con una sonrisa.

Laxus relajó el rostro y se rascó la cabeza un tanto apenado, quizás sintiéndose un poco idiota por asumir tantas cosas. "Me alegro." Alcanzó a decir antes de que se encaminara a su propio camarote.

"¡Te daré tu abrigo mañana en el desayuno!" Le dijo Levy mientras lo veía desaparecer por una esquina. El rubio posiblemente sólo había usado el recoger su abrigo como excusa para disculparse pero el gesto la había conmovido lo suficiente. Había cambiado mucho y estaba segura que sería un gran maestro de gremio cuando el tiempo llegase.

"Ahora tengo algo divertido que contarle a Gajeel."

* * *

**N/A:** Ya sé lo que algunos estarán pensando, si esto va a convertirse en un triángulo amoroso con Laxus pero no es así. Todas sus interacciones con Levy y Gajeel son totalmente platónicas, así como las futuras con Freed. Seguirán causando confusión en Gajeel, eso es seguro ;) En el próximo capítulo, nuestros protagonista llegarán a Minstrel y conocerán al famoso cliente.


	3. Celos

**A/N: **Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un capitulo laaargo pero necesario para introducir al nuevo personaje que será bendición o maldición para algunos ¡Espero que les guste!

**Capitulo 3: Celos**

El resto del viaje a Minstrel fue lo suficientemente ameno y rápido para la fortuna de los matadragones. Haciendo a un lado el pequeño problema que tuvieron el primer día con el famoso abrigo de Laxus, las cosas entre Gajeel y Levy volvieron a la normalidad, dejándolos así disfrutar los demás días sin ningún aire incómodo entre ellos.

Aunque por causas laborales -por decirlo así- el tiempo juntos se hizo más corto en cuanto a Freed le pareció oportuno reunirse con Levy todas las tardes para estudiar cosas que Gajeel nunca llegaría a comprender y por lo tanto no le interesaban. Si bien el observar a la maga de escritura sólida hacer lo que mejor hacía era cautivador para él, no le apetecía tener que verle la cara al otro mago todo el tiempo que estuviesen enfrascados en su investigación. Así que durante esos momentos -y desechando completamente la opción de pasar el rato con Laxus- Gajeel se dedicó a entrenar hasta que la mujercita terminaba y volvía a ser libre.

Al tercer día y último día, ambos dragones daban gracias por poder pisar tierra tan pronto parara el transporte. Se alistaron en seguida que el capitán les hizo saber de su pronto arribo y esperaron en la cubierta, anhelando el pequeño montoncito de tierra a la distancia. Freed y Levy llegaron un poco más tarde, ambos tratando de dar su mejor cara pero la fatiga se hacía ver en su postura y ojeras.

La pequeña peliazul se había desvelado la noche anterior junto a su compañero de cabellos verdes, estudiando un montón de cosas que el joven decidió enseñarle para esta ocasión. No estaba tan familiarizada con las runas como él y las lecciones extras eran de gran ayuda para este trabajo. Lo que hacía que, a pesar de las horas reprimidas de sueño, se sintiera contenta de haber aprendido cosas nuevas.

A su lado, Gajeel se miraba molesto por la imprudencia de la chica, ¿qué era eso de pasarse toda la noche despierta junto al fanboy ese de Laxus? Ciertamente admiraba la destreza de Levy pero cuando se concentraba tanto en su investigación, dejando de lado momentos de descanso y necesidades tan vitales como comer, era obviamente preocupante. Esperaba que la enana no se desmayara a medio camino por Minstrel y tuviera que llevarla él mismo a cuestas. No era como si le molestaría hacerlo ni nada pero quería guardar las apariencias.

"Oi, ¿te encuentras bien, enana?" Preguntó él, examinándola con los ojos.

Levy se volvió para mirarle, interrumpiendo momentáneamente el arreglo de su cabello azulado que lucía más alborotado que de costumbre. "He tenido mejores días pero estoy bien." Contestó ella sonriente.

El moreno no se mostraba convencido pero lo dejó pasar. "Trata de tomar una siesta camino a la mansión, ¿de acuerdo?" Replicó él, revolviendo sus cabellos azules con una mano enguantada.

"No te preocupes, probablemente eso será lo que haga." Volvió a arreglarse el cabello distraídamente mientras le contestaba. "No sé ni como estoy de pie, a decir verdad." Soltó una risita que Gajeel respondió frunciendo los labios.

"Tch. Si te desmayas, estaré cerca para decir -te lo dije-." Levy sólo giró los ojos y él le siguió con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

* * *

El barco llegó al puerto de Minstrel pocas horas después.

Tocando tierra por primera vez en tres días, los dos matadragones suspiraron aliviados, dijeron adiós a su martirio y se encaminaron hacía la salida de la estación junto con sus compañeros. Allí fuera les esperaba uno de los sirvientes del cliente, quien se encargaría de llevarles a su lugar de trabajo, justo como Makarov les había hecho saber a través de una Lachryma la noche anterior.

El hecho es que no esperaban encontrarse a un chiquillo no menos joven que Wendy, vestido de mayordomo para llevarlos hasta allá. Digamos que esperaban a alguien mayor pero su presencia irradiaba confianza y esa sonrisa cortés era tranquilizadora.

"Bienvenidos a Minstrel, Fairy Tail." Saludó el chiquillo con una reverencia. "Mi amo los espera en su mansión." Su voz grave para su apariencia joven les tomó un tanto desprevenidos y el pequeño mayordomo los miró un tanto confundido, Laxus tosió un poco para disimular.

"Ah... P-Permítanme guiarlos a su destino entonces." Añadió, señalando el vehículo mágico que los llevaría hasta allí, al mismo tiempo que otros sirvientes subían el equipaje de todos a la cajuela. Gajeel no quiso soltar su mochila y nadie se atrevió a preguntarle dos veces.

Luego de las breves introducciones y la incómoda obligación de mostrar sus marcas de gremio para confirmar sus identidades, el grupo fue llevado en coche durante la mayor parte del camino hasta detenerse al pie de la montaña. La mansión estaba construida en una zona rural montañosa que su compacto transporte no podía recorrer por lo que se vieron obligados a bajar y seguir a pie. Por lo excluido de la zona, era de suponer que el dueño era algo paranoico con el contacto social o simplemente era un excéntrico por escoger tal ubicación para su casa. Todo aquello hacía que el problema del ladrón fuera aún más curioso para Levy que no había dejado de tomar nota de sus alrededores.

Viéndolo así, la casa debe de estar llena de artefactos invaluables para que alguien se prestara a viajar todo eso sólo para robarlos. Sería ilógico de otra manera pero aún así no dejaba de ser un tanto estúpido por la cantidad de esfuerzo que se requería.

Mientras caminaban, el mayordomo se mantenía en silencio, guiándolos por un camino pavimentado y mencionando ocasionalmente lo poco que faltaba para llegar. Su consideración era agradecida aunque ninguno de ellos se había quejado lo suficiente como para preguntar. Ya era algo habitual tener que caminar largas distancias debido a su profesión pero Levy no tenía tan buena resistencia como sus compañeros varones y empezaba a resentir el sol quemando sus pies. Estaba a punto de pedir un descanso cuando el pequeño mayordomo se detuvo unos pasos más adelante.

"Ya llegamos." Anunció, volviéndose hacía ellos y señalando la gigante casa al frente. _Gracias a Dios,_ dijo Levy para sus adentros.

Se escuchó un suspiro grupal y la peliazul sintió alivio al ver que no era la única agradecida de llegar al fin después de dos largas horas a pie. El joven mayordomo que no mostraba ni gota de sudor a comparación suyo se apresuró para abrir el portón de la casa invitándolos a pasar. Sin desperdiciar un segundo le siguieron el paso. Dentro, el paisaje era completamente distinto de la montaña rocosa a sus espaldas y si Levy no hubiera pisado todo eso antes hubiera creído que esto era una ilusión.

El paisaje era fantástico. Un jardín del más precioso verde se extendía a lo largo del terreno, adornado con flores y árboles frutales. Unas cuantas esculturas de Jade en forma de bestias míticas hacían de fuentes y daban el encanto de cuento de hadas al lugar. Por detrás suyo alcanzó oír a Gajeel silbar, claramente igual de asombrado que ella y el resto,-si se atreve a juzgar la cara de Laxus y Freed por fascinación, claro.

"Síganme por favor, los llevaré al recibidor donde les espera mi amo." El grupo se desatendió de las maravillas del lugar y retomaron el camino que hacía el joven mayordomo. Por suerte, la casa principal yacía a unos cuantos metros, igual de hermosa y magnífica que el jardín, su puerta embellecida de madera fina y grabados de flores. El lacayo abrió el enorme portón con facilidad, abriéndoles paso hacia la estancia.

"Les ruego que esperen aquí mientras le hago saber a mi amo de su llegada. Con su permiso." Anunció el mayordomo de juguete (como le había apodado Gajeel en su mente) dejándolos allí, desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos de la casa.

Ahora estaban solos y no hubo de otra que ponerse cómodos y esperar por su jefe temporal. Laxus fue el primero en sentarse, le siguió Freed y por último Levy que no tardó en sacar un libro de su bolso y comenzar a leer para pasar el rato. Gajeel fue el único que sólo dejo caer su mochila a un lado de la enana y se quedó deambulando por la estancia, tocando cosas que se veían muy valiosas como para que las estuviera curioseando sin ningún cuidado y murmurando tan quedamente que la peliazul estaba segura de que solo Laxus podría llegar a entender. Ya sabes, sentidos agudos de matadragones y todo, aunque dudaba que le importase un pepino lo que su compañero dijera entre-dientes.

Levy echó una mirada de soslayo al modesto equipaje a su lado y por un breve momento quiso creer que la bolsa no sólo contenía comida (véase un montón de chatarra y tornillos de aquí y allá) pero cosas de utilidad para su estancia. Pero a juzgar por su peso...

"La recompensa que ofrecen ahora tiene sentido." Dijo Gajeel que parecía tener un talento para interrumpir sus pensamientos. Levy le siguió con la mirada mientras seguía paseando por ahí rozando sus dedos por los pilares de mármol. "El tipo éste probablemente lo traiga como cambio en el bolsillo." El mago de hierro podía ser tan gracioso a veces con sus comentarios honestos, mientras no ofendieran a nadie, claro.

Los otros dos varones se prestaron ahora para admirar el lobby y darse cuenta que la excentricidad y riqueza del jardín le seguía dentro de la casa. Sin quererlo, asintieron en silencio a las palabras de Gajeel quién realmente no esperaba respuesta más que de la maga de escritura sólida. Ambos se miraron compartiendo una mirada de complicidad.

Tanto ella como Gajeel se preguntaban como una persona tan adinerada tenía una seguridad tan pobre para una casa tan llena de riqueza por doquier. Era inexplicable. Considerando su valor y el dinero a disposición, no entendían por qué el lugar no estaba lleno de guardias a cada esquina. Y aunque la ubicación tan alejada pudiese ser una razón, nuevamente, las cosas no encajaban con la lógica a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Una puerta de madera rojiza se abrió de par en par, capturando la atención de los presentes que instintivamente se pusieron firmes. La persona en el marco era alta de cabello tan oscuro y largo como el de Gajeel pero sujetado en una coleta, sus ojos verdes reflejaban seriedad a través de sus anteojos redondos y sonreía tan cortésmente como el lacayo que los recibió en el puerto. Vestía una camisa blanca con un chaleco marrón y pantalones grises de vestir. Toda su presencia irradiaba elegancia y su cara tampoco estaba nada mal, pensó Levy. Era guapo, sí y tan joven como Laxus. Pero a juzgar por su edad era imposible que esta persona fuese su cliente; si mal no recuerda, el señor había sido parte de la primera generación del gremio y era imposible que tuviera menos de 90 años.

"Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, Fairy Tail." Se acercó con pasos silenciosos y estrechó la mano de cada uno. "Bienvenidos a la casa Evans." Levy juró que sus ojos se posaron un momento más largo en ella pero lo descartó rápidamente, seguramente el cansancio le hacía ver cosas que no eran.

El apuesto extraño les indicó que tomaran asiento al mismo tiempo que se ponía cómodo en uno de los sofás de una pieza. Miró a todos con interés y después continuó "Es algo tarde así que me explicaré lo más breve posible." Sus codos descansaban en los brazos del sillón mientras hablaba con una actitud serena. "Primero que nada, mi nombre es Eros. Como podrán imaginarse, no soy el cliente que los ha contratado pero sí su nieto. Mi abuelo está muy delicado y ha sido transferido al hospital más cercano por lo que le es imposible atenderles."

_Oh... __Eso explica todo._ Levy dio un quejidito de lástima y Eros le dirigió una sonrisa calmante. "No está para morir todavía, ese anciano tiene mucha vida por lo menos por unos cuantos años más. No se preocupe." Añadió con certeza, estrujando la mano de la peliazul en un gesto de agradecimiento. Ella le devolvió su sonrisa un tanto apenada, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de Gajeel. No quería darle explicaciones por un gesto tan inocente.

Eros continuó "Comprenderán que no me queda de otra que asumir el papel de mi abuelo y actuar como su cliente."

"No hay problema." Respondió Laxus que lo miraba igual de serio que su tono de negocios. "Trabajaremos y cumpliremos de igual forma. Sólo dígannos más sobre el trabajo y empezaremos cuanto antes."

Eros lo examinó con los ojos un poco antes de responderle, parecía impresionado con su determinación y responsabilidad, por lo que poco después le dedicó una sonrisa complaciente y le dijo "Me alegra ver que hacen justicia a la reputación que le aclaman, Fairy Tail." Dicho eso, el muchacho se levantó del asiento y giro hacia uno de los pasillos, volteando la cabeza un poco para decirles que le siguieran.

Levy y los demás no tardaron en seguirle, subiendo escaleras y girando aquí y allá para mostrarles el diseño de la casa. Había una gran cocina, un comedor enorme que podría albergar alrededor de 18 personas, una sala de estar, una gran biblioteca que Levy prometió visitar después y baños del tamaño del lobby en Fairy Hills. Eros les hablaba de los horarios de comida y de la cantidad de sirvientes que iban y venían de la casa, y de los que habían descartado como sospechosos. Su plan era dejar la casa casi vacía, tan sólo con las personas más cercanas y de confianza.

Mientras iban de paso, también les mostraba los cuartos que el saqueador había dejado dañados (quizá la mayoría de los cuartos libres), todos estos se mostraban de un color diferente al del tapizado de la casa y la puerta tenía un candado enorme que simplemente era la proyección de las runas y clara mofa de sus fechorías. Freed y Levy se detenían un poco con él para examinar rápidamente los encantamientos y que al parecer no eran muy complicados para ninguno de los dos. Prometieron deshacer las runas después de la cena, cosa que hizo sonreír al cliente.

Al parecer, el trabajo sería muy simple y lo más complicado sería formular la estrategia más adecuada para atrapar a este tipo y dar con el paradero de las dichosas muñecas. Oh, y hablando de ellas, Levy no había visto ninguna y ya habían pasado por la mayoría de la casa. Según Makarov, las muñecas adornaban cada rincón de la casa, lo que posiblemente había llamado la atención del ladrón. Pero lo único que había visto adornar las paredes y rincones eran hermosas espadas que le hacían agua la boca a Gajeel y que en más de una ocasión tuvo que decirle que no podía comerlas. Lo demás eran pinturas de la familia o paisajes, o de cosas que la peliazul no podía encontrarle forma. ¿Sería que las muñecas habían sido movidas a un lugar seguro después de tantos atracos?

"Oi, Eros." La voz de Gajeel nuevamente la sacó de su ensimismamiento y el grupo se detuvo para mirarle. Eros giró una vez más mostrando una sonrisa igual de cortés que los sirvientes y al parecer nada ofendido por la manera tan informal de hablar del matadragones.

"¿Si?"

"¿Donde se encuentran las dichosas muñecas? Sería mejor saber donde se encuentran ubicadas para saber que puntos de la casa debemos proteger." Eros lo miró perplejo, sin comprender y entonces miró a los demás. Laxus le devolvía la mirada de igual manera que lo hacía Freed. Levy parecía agradecida de que Gajeel había hecho la pregunta que se estaba formando en su cabeza pero ahora no entendía cuál era la confusión.

Gajeel refunfuñó "Ah, vamos... ¿Las muñecas que este tipo ha robado desde el primer día...? ¿Te suena ahora?"

"Oh... _Esas_ muñecas." El moreno esperaba que se explicará más pero Eros soltó una risita que desconcertó a todos. "Disculpen." Carraspeó. "Si de eso se trata, ya las han visto todo el camino." Gajeel arqueó una ceja. "Me he fijado en cada detalle de la casa y no he visto..."

Eros señaló detrás de Gajeel interrumpiendo su frase y como simple reflejo, los ojos de Laxus, Freed y Levy siguieron el movimiento. Levy soltó un gritito ahogado y su boquita formaba un perfecto círculo, gesto que provocó que Gajeel se girara para ver lo que tenía detrás. Eros se adelantó unos pasos y al ser igual de alto que el mago de hierro, estiró un brazo y cogió la hermosa daga que yacía en la pared con facilidad.

"Mi abuelo es... un tanto peculiar." Dijo, con una voz llena de melancolía. "Les dice _muñecas_ pero en realidad son todas esas armas que vieron por toda la casa." Eros la sostuvo entre sus manos, acariciando su filo con los dedos y manejándola con experiencia haciendo unos cuantos giros que los dejó estupefactos. Y es que su apariencia tan formal no dejaba ver que tuviera una habilidad más que para estar detrás de un escritorio, manejando cuentas y demás.

Gajeel entrecerró los ojos, irritado por la innecesaria demostración y tal vez por algo de celos al ver a Levy tan anonadada con el acto, ¿es que no lo había visto hacer a **él** cosas mucho más impresionantes?

Eros sostuvo la daga una vez más en sus manos y la dejó en su lugar con un suspiro. "Todas estás han sido forjadas por nuestra familia por generaciones. Nuestras creaciones son tan codiciadas que se pueden valorar en millones de jewels y podemos presumir de suplir al mismo ejército de Minstrel con nuestros productos. Espadas, lanzas, flechas, cañones, bombas... Todo."

"Eso es impresionante." Comentó Freed, claramente con la petición en su boca de pedirle una espada nueva.

"¿Hay algún patrón que el ladrón siga con el tipo de arma que roba?" Preguntó Laxus, en un intento de volver al punto del trabajo. Si podrían reducir sus opciones entonces sería más simple elaborar una estrategia.

"No me había preguntado eso pero tal vez lo haya..." Eros se paseó un rato por el angosto pasillo, una mano en la barbilla, pensante. "Ahora que lo recuerdo, el ladrón solo se fija en las espadas con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas."

"No me digas, son las más costosas." Añadió Gajeel, cruzado de brazos.

Eros asintió "La mayoría lo es, pero posiblemente para este ladrón todas esas sean las más valiosas, sin importar el material."

"¿Podría decirnos la ubicación de cada una en la casa? Eso nos ayudaría mucho para tenderle una trampa." Preguntó Levy, algo excitada por el prospecto de encontrar una en la biblioteca y tener que pasar allí el día.

"He vivido en esta casa sólo por unos pocos meses, mi abuelo es el experto para estas cosas." Gajeel chasqueó la lengua pero fue ignorado por Eros quien se giró un poco para mirar de frente a la peliazul. "Pero puedo ordenar hacer un inventario mañana por la mañana. Les daré un plano de la mansión con las ubicaciones marcadas, y también tomaré en cuenta las habitaciones que han sido encantadas para su comodidad, señorita McGarden." Tomó la delicada mano de la peliazul entre las suyas y le dio un apretón justo como la otra vez.

Levy se sonrojó un poco por el nombre, no siempre se dirigían a ella con tanto respeto y no ayudaba nada que Eros tenía una miranda penetrante que no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa. Si fuera más segura de sí misma diría que le estaba coqueteando pero eso era imposible. No era ninguna belleza que robaba corazones a primera vista como Erza o Mirajane, ¿o sí?

Gajeel obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con ella, y ya miraba a Eros de una forma escalofriante pero restringida. El muchacho, coqueto o no, seguía siendo su cliente y no es como si la enana estuviera interesada. Tenía que soportar que Droy y Jet estuviesen encima de ella todo el día, seguro que podía soportar las innecesarias atenciones de este tipo también.

"Eso sería estupendo. Se lo encargamos, señor Evans." Dijo Laxus al ver que ninguno decía palabra. Freed se encogió de hombros, disculpándose silenciosamente con él. No era común que el mago de runas se quedara callado en estas situaciones pero las interacciones a su alrededor lo mantenían bastante distraído.

"Cuenten conmigo." Respondió y Gajeel se acercó un poco más a Levy instintivamente en cuanto vio como le guiñaba el ojo_. _Estaba prácticamente sobre ella pero no tenía intenciones de alejarse, sus adentros le gritaban que ese tipo era peligroso.

"Amo Eros..." Aquel sirviente de la mañana reapareció a su lado, inevitablemente causando que todos los presentes -a excepción de su amo- dieran un brinquito de sorpresa y que decidieron ignorar para salvar su orgullo. El chiquillo solamente se había acercado con sigilo y no era un fantasma ni nada. Gajeel y Laxus habían olido al intruso desde hace unos momentos pero aún así les había tomado por sorpresa; era patético, sí.

El sirviente murmuró algo al oído de su amo, quién asentía y miraba al frente con seriedad, respondiendo de igual manera. Eros despidió al lacayo con una palabra y se giró de nuevo hacia el grupo. "Puede que haya surgido un pequeño inconveniente." Se rascó la cabeza un tanto apenado. "Parece que sólo un área de la casa es lo bastante segura y libre de encantamientos para poder alojarles."

"¿A qué se refiere con inconveniente?" Preguntó Freed.

"Si es por los lujos, no se apure, estamos acostumbrados a dormir en peores lugares." Añadió Laxus.

"No es eso." Eros negó con la cabeza. "Lo que quiero decir es que será necesario compartir habitación con un compañero y no habría problema si todos ustedes fueran varones pero..." Se dirigió a Levy nuevamente.

"Oh... No hay problema conmigo." Dijo ella, poniendo ambas manos al frente. "He dormido en la misma habitación que mis compañeros muchas veces."

Gajeel abrió los ojos de par en par. "**¿¡Qué?!** ¡Nunca me habías contado eso!" Alzó la voz.

"No es un detalle que pueda salir a conversación tan casualmente, ¿sabes?" Respondió ella, un poco confundida por el arrebato emocional del moreno. "¿Y cuál es el problema con Jet y Droy? Sabes muy bien que ellos nunca harían nada."

"¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Les gustas! Todo el tiempo están pensando en esas cosas." Dijo Gajeel exasperado. "Puede que no haya pasado nada esas veces pero ahora son 7 años mayor que tú, tienen la mente aún más sucia que cuando eran unos idiotas adolescentes."

"¡No hables así de ellos, nos los conoces!" Gritó ella.

La situación se estaba poniendo algo tensa y acalorada, los demás presentes empezaban a sentirse incómodos. Laxus no hacía más que pasar la mano por su cabeza, frustrado; Freed los miraba con interés y una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios, mientras que Eros posaba su mirada en cada uno cada vez que abrían la boca.

"Lo siento, ¿acaso están casados?" Interrumpió el alto y apuesto cliente que había sido la razón de la frustración acumulada del matadragones.

Gajeel y Levy se quedaron congelados, a media palabra en la boca y claramente tomados por sorpresa por la imprudencia de la pregunta ¿Cómo se veían ante otras personas como para que pensaran eso durante una discusión suya? Ambos no sabían si enojarse o sentirse avergonzados. Levy, por su parte, ya estaba empezando a parecerse un tomate y si alguien tenía el valor de examinar a Gajeel, se podía distinguir un leve sonrojo esparciéndose sobre su piel morena.

La lucidez vino al matadragones primero, y trató de incorporarse, su primera reacción era negarlo rotundamente pero a pesar de su discusión, no quería pelearse con la enana y hacerla pensar nuevamente que no era deseada. Levy reaccionó un poco después, y le miró nerviosa, aún completamente sonrojada y con una sonrisa torcida. Una de esas que siempre hace cuando se siente avergonzada, Gajeel no tiene idea de cuando empezó a memorizar sus sonrisas pero no le importaba.

¿Qué era mejor hacer? ¿Quería que le respondiera por ellos? ¿Quería que no dijera nada y le dejara decir algo? No encontraba respuesta, y las miradas de los demás varones en la sala lo hacían sentir aún más presionado. Escuchó a Laxus reír entre-dientes y eso le hizo pensar dos veces lo que quería decir realmente, si se quedaba callado era una respuesta neutral, nadie gana o pierde, ¿cierto?

Así que se quedo allí, parado, sin decir palabra y evadiendo miradas. Levy, como pesimista que es, no lo interpretó para nada como él había pensado y fue ella la que murmuro enojada un breve y frío "No somos **nada**.". Sus ojos traicionaban su decepción.

Gajeel tragó saliva ¿Es qué nunca tomaría la decisión correcta? Al escucharla podía comprender ahora el por qué Levy no había respondido primero. Ella quería oírle decir qué eran exactamente, y ponerle nombre a su relación de una vez por todas. Eso era mucho pedir, ¿no debería saberlo ya?

"Oh..." Eros interrumpió nuevamente. "Lo siento, la reacción del señor Redfox me dejó curioso." Su voz traicionaba su disculpa, era alegre. Aliviada.

"No, discúlpennos por causar una escena." Levy inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa y le dirigió una sonrisa forzada "Tengo muchos amigos que se preocupan por mí. Gajeel sólo estaba haciendo su papel, ¿verdad?" Gajeel sólo se encogió ante la mirada acusadora de la mujer.

* * *

Después de aquella escena, Laxus y Freed decidieron apartarse de la conversación, ni siquiera se atrevieron a hacer un comentario burlón para provocar a la pareja. Una vez que Eros les dio las llaves de sus habitaciones, Freed le dejó una a Gajeel sin siquiera preguntarles como iban a distribuirse y jaló a Laxus por la puerta que les tocaba. El moreno y la peliazul se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Eros les deseó buenas noches, retirándose pero no sin antes haciéndoles saber que los esperaría mañana temprano para el desayuno y darles los planos que había prometido.

Una vez solos, Levy empezaba a sentirse avergonzada por su alboroto. Justo antes en el barco había jurado que daría pasos pequeños con Gajeel y no le presionaría nada. Pero las miradas insistentes de Eros la ponían nerviosa y deseosa de que el matadragones reaccionara. No quería armar una escena escandalosa de celos, pero hubo varias instancias en que le hubiera parecido oportuno que Gajeel pusiera un pie entre ellos. Algo pequeño, pero firme que dijera _"Esta chica es mía, detente."_, por más cursi que sonara.

La pequeña peliazul suspiró y Gajeel pareció relajarse al verla una vez más relajada en su presencia. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó ella, y el moreno ladeo la cabeza en confusión. Oh, no se la iba a dejar fácil esta vez. No tenía intenciones de ser la primera en hacer las paces de nuevo. "Este es **mi** cuarto, ¿no querrás que duerma con otro hombre, cierto? ¿Y no creo que te sientas tan cómodo compartiendo habitación con una enana, cierto?"

Gajeel parpadeó, una, dos, tres veces. Levy estaba enojada, muy enojada con él. Tragó saliva. Estaba asustado pero no iba a echarse para atrás tampoco, también tenía su carácter. "Tú fuiste la que nos llamó _sólo amigos_ ¿y ahora te enojas **conmigo**?" Una venita apareció en la frente de la peliazul y el matadragones nuevamente supo que metió la pata.

"¡Si vas a darme una escena de celos entonces admite que te gusto y que somos más que simples compañeros por una vez en tu vida!" Dicho esto, Levy se movió ágilmente para arrebatarle las llaves de sus manos dejando al matadragones con la palabra en la boca. La maga de escritura sólida dio media vuelta, giró la llave en el picaporte tan rápido como pudo y entró, azotando la puerta tras ella.

Por un breve momento la única compañía del moreno fue el sonido sordo del azote pero volvió en sí en unos instantes y empezó a golpear la fina madera que lo separaba de la enana. "¡Levy, carajo, déjame entrar!" Se oyó movimiento tras la puerta y por un momento pensó que lo dejaría pasar para hablar, pero sólo se abrió un par de centímetros para que la peliazul asomara la cabeza y le fulminara con la mirada. Gajeel apretó los labios.

"Vete a dormir con Laxus y Freed. Hoy no tocas mi cama."

* * *

**A/****N:** Les dije que esta historia era para torturar a Gajeel, ¿no? Y por eso va a tener que sacar su lado sincero y emocional para que le salgan bien las cosas ;) ¿Qué tal les pareció Eros? En el próximo capítulo veremos a Freed y Levy trabajar juntos, mientras que nuestro pobre Gajeel se dará cuenta de muchas cosas.


End file.
